New Friends Elrios R chapter
by Dark king R
Summary: Elsword ini di mdifikasi satu karakter bernama R
1. R chapter

ini cerita pertama saya selamat menikmati

warning; gaje gile si Rnya

Gw author baru disini nama gw Andri Dalyansyah a.k.a R Rex Trex

.

..

.

.

New Friends Elrios (chapter 1)

main Cast:

Elsword Lord Knight

Aisha Elemental Master

Rena Grand Archer

Raven Blade master

Eve Code Empress

Chung Iron Paladin

R Dark King

Anonymous Basic

Reymon Water Prince

.

.

.

.

.

.Elsword dan teman teman menemukan tempat baru di sebuah portal gelap dan mereka memasuki portal tersebut dan mereka terkejut menemukan kota hancur lebur dan hanya satu pria hidup disana bernama R Rex Trex

dan mereka pun bertanya kepada pria tersebut

Elsword: namamu siapa

R: udh di jelasinkan di part 1

Elsword:ni orang kenapa part 1 apanya

R:oh bkan temen penulis ya namaku R Rex Trex

Raven:nama aneh

Eve:benar

Rena:ada orang tinggal di kota hancur sendiri ajib

R:mungkin memang tapi gw dah 200 th tinggal disini

Elsword:bagaimana selama itu dan kenapa masih muda

R:memang

Chung:bener masih muda gimana caranya

R:aku masih belum tau kenapa masih muda tapi setauku aku tersegel 200th

Raven:WTF

R:hehe maaf ngagetin memang udh aku 200th

Elsword:kalau begitu mau ikut ke Elrios gak

sesosok pria memakai jubah hitam keluar

anonymous:oi R

R:anony?mau ikut ke Elrios gak

anonymous:hmm baiklah

Batin R:babu yang aneh

dan merekapun ke Elrios bersama R dan babunya

Elsword:yak disini lah desa ruben,elder,bethma,altera,feita,velder,dan hamel.

R:oh

Elsword:jawabnya jangan datar donk jangan kaya si rivaille SNK

R:oh

R:jadi mana Questku

Chung:baru dateng nanya Quest lagi

R:iya dong

tiba tiba penensio datang

Penensio:baiklah untuk mu siapa namamu

R: udh dijelasin part 1

Penensio:part 1apanya

R:bukan temen author ya.

Penensio: bkan temen penulis

R: oh jadi Quest ku mana

Aisha: *jleb* nanya Quest lagi

Penensio: Quest tim ke resiam outskirt yang ikut yaitu Elsword,Raven,Aisha,Rena,dan R.

R: yey hunter time

Rena: ko costume ya berubah jadi hitam

R: ini costum dark king

Elsword: ayo kita mulai

R: go to final

Raven: yosh aku siap

Rena&Aisha: dasar laki laki

~skip~

R:yey gate final

Elsword: buka buka

Raven: sabar

R: sebentar lagi rahasia dunia terungkap

ALL: wahhhhh

R: mana bossnya

Elsword: behind you

R: darkness bomerang

Shadow Master: kuat juga kau

R: emang bego

Elsword: lu yang bego nanti marah

R: *running*

Raven: mau kemana

Anonymous: oi R jangan kabur pake skill rahasia lo

R:fatal tau

Anonymous: pake aja

R:wokey

R: secret Trex skill darkness soul explosion

R: hosh hosh

R:*pingsan*

Raven: oi oi oi R

Anonymous: cepet bawa ke RSJ eh salah ke RS

All: baik

R: ini dimana

Aisha: ini di rumah sakit

Raven: ya tadi kau pingsan

Reymon: R Rex Trex

R: sapa kau

Reymon: perkenalkan namaku Reymon Uchiha

R: apa clan uchiha terakhir

next New Friends Elrios Reymon Chapter

review donk


	2. Reymon chapter

R: ngelanjutin chapter 1 ni Chapter 2 silahkan nikmati

Elsword: douzo

warning: Gaje Gila si R ma si Reymonnya dan Anonymousnya selamat menikmati

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

New Friends Elrios (Chapter 2)

main cast:

Elsword Lord Knight

Aisha Elemental Master

Rena Grand Archer

Raven Blade Master

Eve Code Empress

Chung Deadly Chaser

R Dark King

Anonymous Basic

Reymon Water Prince.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ceritanya R masih di RS

R: rei rei mamamamama

Raven: oi sarap lo

R: YDS gw mati

Raven: oh

Reymon: zzzz

R: sleeping beauty lagi tidur

Elsword: wah betul

Aisha: kawaii

Rena: iya

Reymon: *bangun tidur*

R&Anonymous: hoeeek *muntah*

Raven: bangun tidur kayak monyet

Raven: *di jitak ma Reymon*

Reymon: gw tuh laki laki

All: oh

Reymon: jawab jangan datar

R: wokey

All: oh!

Reymon: gw masih newbie jadi perkenalkan nama gw Reymon Uchiha

Anonymous: f**k you Uchiha

Reymon: apa kata mu

Anonymous: F**CK Uchiha

Anonymous: chotto kabur *running*

Reymon: come here you sucker

R: baka yaro Anony terus kabur

Elsword: yey kabur terus

Anonymous:daskete kudasaine

Eve:analisis daskete kudasai

R: gak usah di tolongin lo mah

All: iya

Anonymous:*benjol*

R: *ngobatin Anony*

R: lu mah sih ledek terus reymon

Anonymous: kita keluar RS aja

R: yuk

Mereka pun keluar rumah sakit dan bertemu ariel

Ariel: eh kalian mau buat guild gak

R: guild apaan

Ariel: tau Guild gak

Elsword: yuk buat guild

Reymon: ayo

Dan mereka akan membuat nama guild yang bagus.

Elsword: bagaimana kalo Battle Soul

Raven: jangan Crow Knight aja

Rena: elf knight

R: mungkin Reymon tau yang bagus apa

Reymon: bagaimana kalo Elrios Knight

1detik

2detik

3detik

4detik

5detik

All: baik kita sudah menentukan namanya Elrios Knight

R: Guild master: Reymon Uchiha

Guild manager: R Rex Trex

officer:Raven,Elsword,Aisha,Rena,Chung,Eve,dan Anonymous

Reymon: tinngal beritahu sapa yang beritahu R

R: gw aja dadah

R:

Ariel: untung kau ada di sini

R: memangnya ada apa

Ariel: aku punya Quest untuk mu

R: Quest apa

Ariel: tolong latih si Newbie itu

R: Reymon?

Ariel: ya latih dia di Sunken Resiam

R: apa baiklah

R: oi Reymon-kun

Reymon: apa

R: memberi kita Quest

Reymon: Quest apa

R: sunken Resiam

Reymon: ayo

R: baiklah Dark King costume

Reymon: Water prince costume

Reymon: aku sudah siap

R: yey demon go to hell

~skip~

R: waw ga ada gatenya

Reymon: masuk aja

R: loh dulu

Reymon: loh

R: duaan aja

Reymon: yuk

Reymon: di manakah bossnya

R: tak tau

R: di belakangmu

Reymon: Water Claw

R: *baca buku boss*

R: ini boss namanya Coral Serpent

Reymon: hah

R: ya

R: *mental* waw

Reymon: R!

R:*SAMBIL mental* lawn aja

Reymon: baiklah stick water

Reymon: spining water slash hiyatttttt

R: oi Reymon bangun bodoh

Reymon: bodoh mukamu cape tau

R: ayo kembali ke desa

Reymon: yuk

dan mereka pun kembali ke desa

Ariel: eh kalian udh pulang

R: yak ini Item Questnya

Ariel: terima kasih nih imbalannya

R&Reymon: yey

The Ends

Next New Friends Elrios Sinteru Chapter

review donkk


	3. Sinteru Chapter

WARNING: YAOI DIKIT si Reymonnya

R: ma chapter 3 updated

Elgang: yey

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

New Friends Elrios (Chapter 3)

main cast:

Elsword Lord Knight

Aisha Elemental Master

Rena Grand Archer

Raven Blade Master

Eve Code Empress

Chung Deadly Chaser

R Dark King

Anonymous Basic

Reymon Water Prince

Sinteru Slasher Wind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pagi itu R sedang tidur di bangunin oleh alarm hp

alarm: what up fuanzai pai

R: shut up your fucker alarm

R berangkat ke guild house

R: assalamualaikum

Reymon: sejak kapan lu alim

R: hadeh

hp: zetsubou za biri

R: hp bunyi astajim ini message apa

Reymon: wa

R langsung melempar hpnya  
Reymon: uapaa ga kasian uang  
R: isi messagenya juga pulsa anda habis  
R: ada yang datang sapa ya  
Sinteru: halo  
R: apa  
batin Reymon: cantiknya ni orang  
batin R: uke nambah satu astajim Reymon uke dia uke gw jomblo yey

Reymon: sapa namamu  
Sinteru: Sinteru namikaze  
batin R: kalo Reymon yaoi gw pasti poto dia ahihihi  
Reymon: silahkan duduk  
R: gw buat teh dulu  
Sinteru: apa aku boleh gabung ke guild ini  
batin R: siapin dulu kamera ahai poto dulu

batin Reymon: yes dia masuk guild kalau dia mau jadi pacarku gimana ya asik  
batin R: bego si Reymon tau dia itu laki laki hahaha  
Sinteru: kalian berdua ini apanya guild  
Reymon: aku guild master R guild manager  
R: silahkan tehnya  
R: abdi kaluar heula dadah

R bertemu Raven dan Rena  
R: eh kalian tau gak  
Raven: tau apa  
Rena: iya emang ada apa  
R: liat didalem ada yaoi  
Raven&Rena: apa!  
R: iya Reymon ma anak baru namanya Sinteru namikaze coba liat aja  
Raven: *muntah*  
Rena: hiekk Raven-kun

Raven: maaf Rena-chan gak tahan liat yaoi  
Elsword dan Aisha datang  
Elsword: what up  
R: halo ningen fuck  
Aisha: lagi pada ngapain  
Rena: liat yaoi  
Elsword: mana  
Rena: tuh  
R: gw pergi dulu dadah  
Aisha: hati hati ada ba-  
R jatuh ke batu  
R: aww nasib

Aisha: udh dibilangin ada batu di depan  
R bangun lagi  
Elsword: njir lukanya cepet sembuh  
R: dadah  
Elgang kecuali R: halo  
Sinteru: aku aja kak yang buka pintu  
Reymon: silahkan  
Rena: eh ada anak baru sapa namamu  
Sinteru: Sinteru namikaze

Rena: eh nama yang bagus

Aisha: halo namaku Aisha

Raven: namaku Raven

Elsword: namaku Elsword

Reymon: namaku Reymon Uchiha

pas siang

R: halo aku datang kembali

Reymon: ada apa

R: denka memberi kalian Quest

Reymon: siapa siapa

R: Reymon dan Sinteru

Reymon: apa

R: iya siap siap gih

Reymon: sinteru kita Quest

Sinteru: apa yuk PERGI

Reymon: kemana R

R: ke ancient waterway

Reymon: gw pergi dulu R  
R: silahkan  
Reymon: yuk sinteru  
Sinteru: ba-baik  
Reymon: baiklah aku siap  
Sinteru: aku juga  
~skip~  
Sinteru: disini ya gatenya  
Reymon: iya  
Sinteru: yuk masuk  
Reymon: yuk  
Reymon: mana bossnya  
Sinteru: gak tau  
Sinteru: itu dia

Reymon: Sinteru ini ambil Wa*mental*  
Sinteru: Reymon-senpai terima kasih  
Reymon: pakai kekuatan mu  
Sinteru: bagaimana caranya  
Reymon: fokus  
tiba tiba R dan Anonymous muncul  
R: kita akan mengalihkannya tenang saja

Anonymous: ya kami akan membantu  
R: higeuse Anony  
Anonymous: baiklah R-sama  
R: Darkness Slash  
Anonymous: blood knife  
Sinteru:*fokus*  
R: Darkness Punch  
Anonymous: fabulous kick  
R: astajim dapet dari mana tu jurus  
Anonymous: Levi SNK

R: beuh napa tu si babu tau jurus si Levi snk  
Sinteru: aku sudah fokus  
R: Wind attributes  
Sinteru: deadly tornado  
R: *kebawa angin si Sinteru* jing kebawa gw aaa  
Reymon: Sinteru bangunlah maukah kau menjadi pacarku  
Sinteru: maaf sebenarnya aku ini pria

R: beuh napa tu si babu tau jurus si Levi snk  
Sinteru: aku sudah fokus  
R: Wind attributes  
Sinteru: deadly tornado  
R: *kebawa angin si Sinteru* jing kebawa gw aaa  
Reymon: Sinteru bangunlah maukah kau menjadi pacarku  
Sinteru: maaf sebenarnya aku ini pria

Reymon: *jleb* apa  
Sinteru: ya aku ini pria  
Reymon: tak apalah kau itu laki laki atau perempuan maukah menjadi pacarku  
Batin R&Anonymous: istigfar nak yaoi ya luh  
Sinteru: ba-baiklah  
Reymon: yess.  
The End  
Next New Friends Elrios misuru chapter  
Review donkk


End file.
